Dos mundos
by SakuraUchiha31
Summary: 1.- Primer mundo Menma un doncel algo dificil de tratar por su caracter y siempre esta peleando con un varon de nombre sasuke el cual no soporta el como es ese doncel 2.- Segundo Mundo En este mundo hay un doncel que es el opuesto a Menma su nombre es Naruto, es una persona gentil y humilde, convive con un varon que se llama sasuke pero a el poco le interesa ya que lo consider
1. Portal

Pasaron los días en ambos mundos, los cuales en cada uno se preparaba une fiesta, en cada escuela, Naruto fue acompañado por Gaara y Menma no necesito acompañante, el llego solo, ambas fiestas pasaban tranquilas, Menma salió al jardín ya que se estaba aburriendo de ello y Naruto salió por que necesitaba un poco de aire

**_1° Mundo_**

Menma caminaba por ese gran jardín cuando una voz se escucho detrás de el

-Escuche tu deseo y lo hare realidad

-¿Quién eres?-Menma se pone a la defensiva

-Soy la persona que hará realidad ese sueño tuyo

-No me interesa quien seas pero será mejor que desaparezcas-Menma corre hacia el pero lo traspasa

-No es momento de luchar-Menma se levanta

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Adiós-el desconocido invoca un portal y arroja a Menma en el

Ambos jóvenes cruzaban ese portal, logrando verse cara a cara, quedaron sorprendidos por ver a alguien idénticamente, siguieron si viaje

**_2° Mundo_**

Naruto veía el cielo hasta que escucho una voz

-He escuchado tu deseo-Naruto volteo

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy la persona que hará tus deseos realidad

-¿De que hablas?

-Mira-un portal se abre de tras de Naruto

-¿Qué es eso?-Naruto se acercaba lentamente a el

-Tu nueva vida-aquel desconocido avienta a Naruto en aquel portal

Ambos jóvenes cruzaban ese portal, logrando verse cara a cara, quedaron sorprendidos por ver a alguien idénticamente, siguieron si viaje

**_1° Mundo_**

Naruto despertaba algo adolorido por el golpe al caer, se levanto viendo que había caído en una parte del bosque cerca de donde se daba la fiesta, escucho como alguien se acercaba y por instinto, se coloco detrás de un árbol, esa persona le toco el hombro y Naruto asustado aventó a esa persona y salió corriendo, era oscuro y no sabia por donde iba , sin tener cuidado piso una trampa para animales, la suerte estaba con este doncel y la parte del cuello de sus kimono se había atorado con una raíz que salía de la tierra evitando que cayera al fondo de esa trampa

-Tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí pero si me muevo caeré-no sabia que hacer, sintió que alguien lo jalaba sacándolo de ahí-Gracias por sacarme ah-tal fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella persona que lo había salvado era Sasuke Uchiha

-Eres un descuidado-este le reprochaba, ya se esperaba una discusión como siempre pasaba con Menma pero nunca paso

-Lo siento, no sabia por donde iba-Sasuke vio en los ojos de aquel doncel no arrogancia, soberbia y superioridad no esta vez vio humildad, arrepentimiento e inocencia, eso era extraño ya que nunca había visto eso en esos ojos

-No te disculpes, será mejor irnos-Sasuke se levanta

-Si-Naruto se levanta pero al caminar tropieza para caer contra Sasuke el cual instintivamente lo abraza evitando que cayera

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Sasuke

-Si-Naruto no esperaba esta reacción por Sasuke

-Vamos-Sasuke se separa lentamente de Naruto

Ambos empezaron a caminar, a Naruto le costaba caminar ya que el kimono no le ayudaba y mucho menos el que estuviera oscuro, Sasuke lo noto

-Dame la mano-Naruto no sabia que hacer, Sasuke veía que Naruto no hacia nada asi que el mismo tomo la mano de el y retomaron si viaje nuevamente, durante su caminata Sasuke buscaba respuestas-¿Por qué lo abrace? ¿Por qué le tomo la mano? Ah no lo se pero al ver esos ojos había algo diferente, no estaba esa actitud tan insoportable que se carga no ahora había una gran bondad, esto es extraño

-ah-Naruto suspira, Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia-al igual que Sasuke, Naruto pensaba la situación-¿Por qué me salvo? ¿A caso no me desprecia? Sasuke es extraño es la primera vez que se interesa por mi, esto es extraño

Ambos salieron del bosque, se dieron cuenta que la fiesta ya había llegado a su fin asi que ya era hora de regresar

-Sasuke gracias por ayudarme, es mejor que me regrese a casa-Naruto empezaba caminar pero una mano jalo la suya

-Ya es tarde para que vayas a estas horas a tu casa, un doncel no debería hacer eso, yo te llevo-Sasuke volvia a esperar una pelea

-Gracias-esto era demasiado extraño para Sasuke

Sasuke llevo a Naruto a su auto, el viaje a casa fue corto, llegaron y Sasuke se bajo para abrirle la puerta a Naruto, lo acompaño hasta la puerta

-Gracias nuevamente por traerme

-Eso es lo que un hombre tiene que hacer

-Sera mejor que me meta

-No te metas en problemas Menma

-¿Menma?-Naruto no entendía por que lo llamaba a si

-Asi te llamas no

-Si perdón creo que el suceso del bosque me afecto un poco-tenia que mentir, ya después averiguaría que es lo que estaba pasando

-De acuerdo, entra-Naruto entro

-Me retiro

-Gracias Sasuke

Sasuke se retiro a su casa, Naruto entraba a esa casa y veía todo, tantas cosas que el jamás habia hecho se mostraban en las fotos,, la decoración de sus casa era muy diferente a la que el acostumbraba y que decir de su ropa, alguna era un poco llamativa, había algo raro y todo tenia una relación con aquel hombre que había visto en esa fiesta, toma una de las fotos que habia

-El es igual a mi pero se ve tan seguro de si mismo-la deja en su lugar-tengo que saber mas

**_2° Mundo_**

Menma salía de aquel portal con una gran fuerza cayendo en el boque cerca de de la fiesta

-Ha ¿Dónde estoy?-se levanta, mira a su alrededor-estos es extraño entre por un portal pero estoy en el mismo lugar-salía de ese lugar-será mejor que regrese a la fiesta

Menma entro a la fiesta y todos la vieron, las mujeres se le acercaron y le empezaron a hacer burla

-Vaya Naruto donde fue que te metiste para que tu kimono quedara tan horrible igual que tu-a Menma se le hizo extraño que la llamaran de otra manera pero aun asi no permitiría que lo trataran a si

-De donde sacaste el tuyo querida-la chava quedo indignad-y si hablamos de belleza, tu te quedas corta querida ya que soy muy superior a ti-había callado por completo a las mujeres

-Vaya ahora quieres ser el centro de atención Naruto-Menma enojado por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre ágilmente lo golpeo en sus parte baja

-No te metas conmigo o te ira peor

Esto sorprendió a todos

-Vaya Naruto estas mostrando mas fuerza de lo normal-se le acercan otros dos hombres-pero es momento que regreses a ser lo que eras

-Inténtelo pero de antemano les advierto que sufrirán

Ambos hombres intentaron atacar a Menma pero el era más agila si que los derroto fácilmente, después de eso se dirigió a la salida, ante la atenta vista de Sasuke, el decidió seguirlo y ya en el pasillo

-Vaya nunca espera ese cambio en ti-Menma volteo viendo a Sasuke pero para el era idéntico al Sasuke que conocía

-Lárgate de aquí si no quieres terminar como ellos

-Tranquilo-se le acerca mas de lo que debía y Menma inmediatamente lo golpeo

-Te die que te alejaras-sale huyendo de ese lugar

-Vaya nunca espere esa actitud de Naruto-Sasuke decidió seguirlo, veía a Menma dirigirse a la parada de autobús

Menma esperaba hasta que un auto muy lujoso se posicionaba delante de el, el vidrio de el auto se bajaba

-Es peligroso que un doncel ande solo a estas horas

-Yo puedo defenderme-Menma no estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a Sasuke

-No te dejare aquí solo-Menma no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Sasuke, el cual se bajo del auto para abrile la puerta

-Vamos entra

-No ire

-No me dejas opción-cargo a Menma y lo arrojo en el asiento del copiloto, cerro la puerta y rápidamente se subió al carro

-Bajame ahora mismo

-No lo hare, te llevare a casa y no replicaras-Menma no esperaba esa actitud de Sasuke, todo el viaje fue tranquilo, llegaron bien a casa

-Estas en casa

-Gracias-se baja dirigiéndose a casa, sacando una llave que estaba debajo de un tapete que había para abrir la puerta, Sasuke se baja y lo sigue, Menma se dio cuenta-¿Qué quieres?

-Mi beso por traerte-Menma hizo lo que siempre hacia, le cerro la puerta en la cara

-Pues sigue esperando ese beso por que nunca te lo daré- Sasuke no esperaba eso, todas morían por que el les prestara atención y ahora había un doncel que se daba el lujo de despreciarlo, asi que sin mas se fue

-Vaya esta actitud nueva de Naruto me parece muy interesante, creo que he fijado un nuevo blanco-Sasuke se retira

Menma entro pero lo que vio era totalmente fuera de serie para el, era una casa humilde muy diferente a lo que el acostumbraba, veía las fotos, en ella estaba el pero se veía tan inocente

-Es la persona idéntica a mi que vi cuando pase por ese portal-toma una de las fotos-tengo que averiguar mas acerca de ese suceso


	2. Viviendo la vida del otro

1° mundo

Naruto había encontrado un diario, su conclusión era que pertenecía a esa persona idéntica a él, lo leyó toda la noche y supo la mayor parte de su vida, sabía que para sobrevivir en este mundo tenía que fingir ser Menma y así seria hasta que buscara como regresar a su mundo, callo rendido y durmió, al día siguiente Naruto se levantaba y suponía que tenía que ir a la escuela, así que se alisto, tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a la escuela, a unas dos cuadras había un par de niños pobres, pidiendo dinero, la gente pasaba sin hacerles caso, Naruto paso por ahí y los vio, el era de un gran corazón así que se acerco

-Hola-saludo a los niños

-Hola-ellos correspondían

-Yo no tengo mucho que dar pero-saca el poco dinero que cargaba-tenga espero que esto pueda ayudar

-Gracias, la gente nos ignora pero usted nos ha ayudado-los niños estaban agradecidos

-adiós y cuídense

-Gracias-todo esto era visto por el hombre más popular de la universidad

-Esto es algo inusual

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?

-Nada Itachi-el auto seguía su rumbo

2° Mundo

Menma caminaba rumbo a la universidad cuando veía delante de el un robo, se puso enfrente de el ladrón

-Le pido de favor que entregue el bolso y nadie saldrá herido

-Quítate o saldrás herido-el hombre amenazaba

-No dejas opción-Menma se agacha y ágilmente golpea al ladrón en el mentón con su pie dejándolo inconsciente-Te lo advertí-toma el bolso y se lo entrega a la señora

-Naruto-Menma no esperaba escuchar nuevamente esa voz, volteo encontrándose a Sasuke bajando de su auto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Te vi enfrentarte a ese ladrón, me preocupe mucho, ¿Estás bien verdad?-abrazo a Menma

-Aléjate- aventó a Sasuke-me voy a la escuela

-Permíteme llevarte

-No-sigue su camino

-Creo que no me dejas otra elección-se acerca y toma a Menma en sus brazos llevándolo a su auto, Menma se resistía, Sasuke lo puso en el asiento del copiloto y el tomo su lugar, dando rumbo a la Universidad

1° Mundo

Naruto había llegado a la Universidad y vio a un grupo de hombres esperando en la entrada de ella

-¿Qué harán ellos ahí?-se preguntaba hasta que vio como se acercaban rápidamente a el, todos le daban ramos de flores, chocolates, cartas de amor, era algo que Naruto no esperaba y no podía manejar así que salió huyendo, los hombres aun le seguía así que corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea-Creo que estaré a salvo aquí

-Eso es lo que crees-Naruto volteo encontrándose con Sasuke el cual estaba acostado en el piso mirando las nubes

-Sasuke no sabía que estabas aquí-Sasuke aun no entendía el por que Menma no había peleado con el desde ayer si eso era lo que siempre hacían cada vez que se veían

- Tu comportamiento es inusual

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Naruto estaba nervioso

-Es raro que tú aceptes todo lo que esos hombres te dieron, que ya no peles conmigo o que ayudes a otras personas

-¿Tu me viste?

-Si-se acerca a el-hay algo muy extraño en ti últimamente

-No hay nada de extraño-Naruto tenía que buscar la manera de engañarlo-yo solo quise ayudar a una persona y empezar a sociabilizar con mis compañeros, ya me canse de la actitud que había tomado antes, he decidido cambiar-Naruto decidió irse pero al acercarse a la puerta escucho unas voces

-Tiene que estar por aquí

-Si lo vi dirigirse por este rumbo-Naruto sabía que era sus perseguidores lo habían encontrado

-No puede ser me han encontrado-Naruto retrocedía

-Vamos no que quieres sociabilizar

-Si pero estos es demasiado, no puedo con ellos-Naruto estaba asustado-tengo que esconderme-se acerca al barandal-No hay opción –la puerta se abre y Naruto es jalado

Todo el grupo de hombres entran a la azotea y ven el cuerpo del líder del equipo de Soccer

-Sasuke no has visto a Menma por aquí-preguntaban los seguidores

-No, solo estamos nosotros-muestra al doncel oculto entre sus brazos-así que váyanse y no molesten

-Si-todos se retiran

-Se han ido-Sasuke le susurra en el odio a Naruto

-Gracias-por alguna extraña razón ambos no querían separarse-Sasuke yo..-pero la campana evito que Naruto siguiera hablando

-Sera mejor que vayamos a clases

-Si pero…-no sabia como decirlo-podrías soltarme-Sasuke se dio cuenta y lo hizo

-Si-ambos se retiraron a sus clases pero con un nuevo sentimiento creciendo

2° Mundo

Menma se había bajado en cuanto llegaron a la universidad con gran prisa, no quería tener que aguantar a Sasuke, las clases pasaron de lo mas normal para ellos, Menma antes de salir del salón se vio detenido por un hombre

-Naruto no te encontré al final de la fiesta-Menma dedujo que el era amigo de su yo de este mundo

-Lo siento pero paso algo y me tuve que ir

-¿Cómo te regresaste?

-Sasuke Uchiha se ofreció a llevarme

-¿Qué haces con el? ¿Qué no recuerdas como te ha tratado?

-Si pero no había opción, ya era tarde

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el-eso no le gusto a Menma

-Lo siento pero tu no me das ordenes, de ahora en adelante las cosas por aquí van a cambiar-se levanta y se dirige a la cafetería, Gaara decide seguirlo

En la cafetería ambos buscaron una mesa para sentarse a comer, Gaara se ofreció para ir por la comida, Menma pensaba la situación hasta que varios grupos lo distrajeron, en la puerta estaban varias mujeres y donceles haciendo un alboroto la razón, Sasuke Uchiha entraba, si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto era todo un Casanova, asi que en cualquier momento tomaría a una de ellas para pasar la tarde pero fue algo que nunca paso, en cambia paso sin siquiera mirar a alguna de mas mujeres o donceles que había, se dirigía a la mesa de Menma

-¿Puedo acompañarte a comer?

-Lo siento pero no

-¿Qué a caso te estas vengando por aquella vez que te rechace?

-No, tan solo no me interesas en lo mas mínimo

-Vaya tienes agallas para despreciarme y eso hace-se acerca demasiado a la cara de Menma, esto era visto por todos-que te desee mas

-Aléjate de el-una voz extra se escuchaba en la escena

-¿Gaara?-Menma no esperaba que alguien como el se metiera en esta situación

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gaara?—Sasuke no estaba muy feliz por la intromisión de el

-Sasuke aléjate de el, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño nuevamente asi que te lo repito alejate de el

-Déjame pensarlo, no

-Lamentaras no haberte ido-Gaara estaba furioso así que un ataque golpeo a Sasuke mandándolo al suelo-Tu no lo mereces-Gaara posiciono su pie en el tórax de Sasuke-Asi que te hare entenderlo por las bue…-no termino su frase ya que alguien lo había golpeado , Gaara volteo encontrándose con la persona menos esperada-¿Naruto?

-Tal vez no me agrada mucho Sasuke pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso Gaara

-Naruto ¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo?

-Sea lo que sea que haya hecho en el pasado es parte de el-se acerca y ayuda a levantar a Sasuke-vamos te llevare a la enfermería

-Gracias-Sasuke no se esperaba que ese doncel lo defendiera

Llegaron a la enfermería y la encargada reviso a Sasuke, le puso una pomada en donde fue el golpe para evitar que se pusiera morado esa parte

-Gracias por ayudarme

-Solo hice lo correcto-Menma no miraba a Sasuke el cual estaba sin camisa

-Naruto-Menma voltea, aun que no era su nombre sabia que tenía que fingir que si

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-Sasuke estira su mano y Menma sin entender la toma y Sasuke ágilmente lo jala para que cayera sobre el-¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo reclamo mi premio de ayer-toma el rostro de Menma y lo besa, al inicio Menma se resistió pero como pasaban los segundos cedía y disfrutaba aquel contacto, abrazo por el cuello a Sasuke, cuando llego el momento de separarse, Menma se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado así que rápidamente se quito de encima de Sasuke

-Naruto yo…-Sasuke no termino ya que se vio interrumpió por Menma

-Me tengo que ir-salió de la enfermería a toda prisa

-Vaya es el mejor beso que he recibido-Sasuke estaba soñado-tengo que repetirlo, ese doncel esta haciendo que me enamore cada vez de el, algo que nunca nadie había logrado

Menma corría por toda la Universidad hasta llegar a la azotea, dejándose caer en el suelo

-¿Por qué me beso?-Menma no entendía nada-¿Por qué le respondí? Se supone que yo lo odio pero debo de admitir que beso increíble-se toma la cabeza con desesperación-¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Menma y Sasuke también estaban dando inicio a nuevos sentimientos


	3. Gaara

1°Mundo

Los días pasaban y Naruto siempre tenia que enfrentarse a todos los admiradores de su yo de este mundo, por suerte Sasuke siempre lo sacaba de apuros, aunque en una ocasión, Naruto corría y alguien lo jalo a uno de los salones, soponia que era Sasuke hasta que escucho la voz

-Deberias tener mas cuidado-Naruto volteo viendo a un hombre que nunca había visto, el vio la cara de sorpresa de Naruto-Perdona no me he presentado, mi nombre es Gaara

-Mucho gusto yo soy Menma-al igual que Menma, Naruto había tomado el nombre de el en este mundo

-Sabes deberías buscar la manera de alejar a todos esos hombres

-Si pero no se me ocurre una manera de hacerlo

-Podrias conseguirte una pareja, tal vez eso los aleje

-Podrías-eso había sido algo incomodo para Naruto-será mejor que me vaya

-Espera yo-Naruto sabia por donde iba el asunto-te he visto de lejos y me pareces alguien interesante

-Gaara yo-tenia que hacer algo, no es que no le parecia atractivo Gaara pero no le interesaba

-Se que no has escogido a una pareja aun

-Espera yo…-

-¿Aceptas salir conmigo?-la puerta del salón se abrió y ambos voltearon , el que había abierto la puerta era Sasuke el cual había escuchado la platica

-Sasuke-Naruto había susurrado el nombre de el, pero Sasuke no prestaba mucha atención

-Gaara-solo tenia en la cabeza aquel hombre que se había acercado a ese doncel que el cuidaba sin razón alguna

-Sasuke-Gaara había visto que Sasuke siempre salvaba a Naruto de los otros hombres asi que decidió salvarlo el-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Simple curiosidad de que un doncel y un varón estén solo sin ser nada

-No hay nada de que preocuparse ya que tu lo haces seguido

-Situaciones diferentes

-Si pues esta es igual-el ambiente estaba algo tenso

-No lo considero a si Gaara

-Pues ve grabándotelo en la cabeza

-Confundes el ayudar a una persona con aprovecharte de una situación y obtener algo a cambio

-No veo que te moleste cuando tu lo haces

-No me compares contigo

-No, estas muy lejos de ser como yo

-Yo no me aprovecho de la situación para conquistar a alguien-esta discusion estaba poniendo furioso a Sasuke

-Cada uno hace su lucha, no veo que sea algo malo hacer eso Sasuke

-Menma vámonos-Sasuke decidió irse pero se llevaría al doncel con el, no lo dejaría con Gaara

-El tiene el derecho de elegir si va o no, asi que como veo las cosas el se queda-toma a Naruto de la mano-vamos Menma dejemos a Sasuke

-Yo-mira a Gaara y luego a Sasuke-lo siento-suelta la mano de Gaara y se va con Sasuke

Naruto después de conocer mejor a este Sasuke, se sentía seguro con el y agradecia que siempre lo estuviera cuidando, no se esperaba lo que minutos antes era lo que Gaara había hecho, el que el conocía había sido su mejor amigo siempre pero nunca con instenciones mas haya de una amistad, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Sasuke

-Debes tener cuidado con cualquier hombre

-Gracias por cuidarme

-Yo no conozco a Gaara del todo bien pero ten cuidado

-Lo tendré

Sasuke había empezado a tomarle cariño a ese doncel, había algo muy extraño en el y lo descubriría pero mientras eso pasaba descubriría las nuevas facetas de ese doncel, por otra parte Gaara no estaba feliz con lo que había pasado, asumía que con la relación tan conflictiva que había entre Sasuke y Menma no habría problema si el se entrometía pero no había tomado en cuenta un cambio tan repentino en el doncel, tenia que hacer algo para llamar la atención de aquel doncel

2° Mundo

Menma trataba de evitar a Sasuke a toda costa y eso había sido notado por Gaara, ambos estaban en la biblioteca

-¿Naruto?

-¿Qué pasa?-dejo la lectura que tenia

-Hay algo que me esta llamando la atención

-¿Y que es?

-¿Por qué evitas a Sasuke?

-Yo-Menma recordó lo pasado en la enfermería-por nada en especial

-Desde el dia que lo llevaste a la enfermería lo evitas, ¿Acaso paso algo?

-Claro que no

-Pero tu…-vio como el doncel se levantaba-¿A dónde vas?

-Esto aburriendo a si que me voy

-Espérame-Gaara recogía sus cosas mientras Menma salía de la biblioteca pero estaba estatico al ver a la persona que menos esperaba enfrende de el

-Hasta que te encuentro

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

-Que imaginas, he venido a buscarte

-¿Para que?

-Naruto creo que sabes de que hablo

-No tengo idea de lo que dices Sasuke

-Tal vez deberíamos repetirlo para que recuerdes-se acerca mas de lo que debía

-Yo me tengo que ir-sale corriendo

-Naruto espera-Menma no podía creer que el no se cansara de que siempre lo despreciara

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina alguien lo jalo al cuarto de limpieza, era su amigo Gaara que habia visto la situacion y como buena persona tenia que ayudar a su amigo

-Gaara gracias por salvarme

-Ahora me vas a explicar por que huyes de el

-Yo-miraba la determinación del amigo de su yo de este mundo-cuando estábamos en la enfermería el…-no estaba seguro de decir esto pero tenia que hacerlo-me beso

-¿Qué?-Gaara no creía eso-¿Quién se cree para hacer eso?

-Calma solo fue un beso

-Aun asi no tiene el derecho para acercarse a ti

-Yo resolveré esto

-No, esta vez yo me encargare de el

-¿Qué haras?

-Le dejare en claro que no se acerque a mi doncel

-Disculpa ¿Tu doncel?

-Naruto yo-Gaara sabia que era ahora o nunca de revelar lo que sentia-yo siempre te he amado

-¿Qué?

-No puedo permitir que otro hombre que no sea yo este en tu vida-eso habia molestado a Menma, ningun hombre podia decir sobre la persona que un doncel amara

-Eso no lo decides

-No y lo se pero no me rendiré-toma la cara de el doncel

-Gaara deten esto

-Yo te amo-lo acerca para besarlo

-No-lo avienta

-Naruto yo…-el celular empieza a sonar, Menma contesto

-Bueno ¿Quién habla?

-¿Dónde te escondes mi querido doncel?-esa voz era de Sasuke

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular?

-Tengo mis contactos

-Deja de perseguir

-No lo hare mi querido Naruto

-Tu-Menma estaba furioso

-Te espero en el estacionamiento, te llevare a pasear

-Olvidalo-cuelga y mira a Gaara

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme-abre la puerta revisando que Sasuke no estuviera cerca

-Espera Naruto-Menma se detuvo-¿Tu amas a Sasuke?

-Pero que cosas dices yo lo odio-Menma lo dijo pero no se sentia muy convencido con esas palabras

-Entonces tengo una oportunidad contigo ¿Verdad?

-Sera mejor que me vaya-Menma se va dejando a Gaara en el cuarto de limpieza

-Tengo que hacer algo para demostrarle que yo soy el hombre indicado para el


	4. Love like this

watch?v=yHvKeVncWMs

Cada día que pasa Sasuke con Naruto el cual fingía ser Menma se enamoraba mas de el, fue algo que no esperaba y ese era el caso de el otro Sasuke que se enamoraba poco a poco de Menma el cual fingía ser Naruto, ambos varones prendieron la radio y apareció un canción indicada para la situación

1°Mundo

_Te amo así_

_Hey _

_Te demostrare como te amo, ve toma mi mano_

Naruto corría como todos los días huir de todos los hombres que querían conquistarlo pero como siempre Sasuke lo salvaba, todos los días era de terminar en la azotea abrazado, Sasuke ocultando a Naruto siempre entre sus brazos

-Esto ya es costumbre-sonreía Sasuke con Naruto en brazos

-Gracias por salvarme constantemente

_Cree_

_Aun que en ti una duda se ha sembrado_

_Tu estas a mi lado_

Naruto no entendía todos estos comportamientos de Sasuke, pero se sentía también que poco a poco se empezaba enamorar de aquel hombre que lo cuidaba, aun que se sentía un poco confundido

-Cada dia que paso con Sasuke, me voy enamorando poco a poco de el-Naruto suspira-el es un buen hombre, tal vez podría ser la persona indicada para mi

_¡Oh hablame!_

_Por que no sabes, no me conoces_

Sasuke sabia que no había sido bueno con ese doncel y viceversa pero ahora era diferente, deseaba conocerlo y que el lo conociera para que pudiera ser mas que simple conocidos

-Menma-el doncel le pone atención-se que no hemos hablado mucho pero me gustaría conocerte mas

-Yo-y asi Naruto comentaba algunas cosas suya y Sasuke hacia lo mismo

_Desearia que robes tu mi corazón_

_Yo ya me decidi, solo quiero que seas_

_Mi amor_

Sasuke ahora que sabia lo que sentía por ese doncel y no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara, la nueva personalidad de ese doncel lo había cautivado, esa inocencia que había en sus ojos era tan atrayente, era un hecho que ese doncel seria suyo

-Sasuke-Naruto llegaba a esconderse detrás de el

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí tiene que estar-los hombres ven a Sasuke-Sasuke no has visto a Menma

-No y será mejor que lo dejen en paz antes de que el los acuse por hostigamiento-todos los hombres se van

_Love, por que yo te amo asi_

_Oh love, esperare por ti y tu amor_

_Acercate a mi, one love_

_Yo te quiero, yo te quiero_

Naruto nunca había esperado que un hombre que no fuera su amigo Gaara al cual veía como un amigo, lo cuidara a tal grado, pero se sentía bien, estaba algo confundido pero sabia que poco a poco Sasuke ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón

_Love, por que yo te amo asi_

_Oh love, esperare por ti y tu amor_

_Acercate a mi, one love_

_Yo te quiero, yo te quiero_

Ambos sin darse cuenta empezaban a sentir algo por la otra persona y lo mejor de todos era que podría ser correspondido solo faltaba que se atrevieran

2°Mundo

_Hey _

_Tu belleza no se compara_

_Te entrego la llave de mi corazón_

Sasuke desde que había visto la nueva personalidad de ese doncel había quedado prendido, al inicio lo vio como una conquista mas pero todo cambio, ahora el quería algo mas

-Naruto ahora eres muy interesante

-Alejate de mi

-No, eres mi doncel

-Qué te alejes

_No hay otra que viva y sea mi dueña_

_Y creeme que tu eres baby baby_

Ahora Sasuke buscaba ser algo mas para ese doncel que se le resistía, sabia que el había sido el culpable de estos pero tenia que remediarlo y ganarse el corazón de el, Sasuke estaba a dispuesto a hacer lo que se por obtener el amor de ese doncel

-La nueva personalidad de Naruto es lo que yo buscaba en una persona-suspira-tengo que disculparme por como lo trate en el pasado y comenzar a buscar la manera de conquistarlo

_Por que no sabes, no me conoces_

_Desearia que robes tu mi corazón_

_Yo ya me decidi, solo quiero que seas_

_Mi amor_

Había tomado la decisión de que ese doncel seria suyo, seria su pareja, tan solo faltaba que el lo aceptara, su corazón estaba a disposición de el doncel, su amor era para el

-¿Qué hermoso doncel tenemos aquí?-Menma estaba acorralado por un hombre y Sasuke vio eso

-Sera mejor que te alejes de el

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-el hombre se ponía a la defensiva

-Pues ese doncel-señala a Menma-es mio y no puedo pemitir que lo molesten

-Tu…-el hombre intento golpearlo pero Sasuke ágilmente acabo con el

-Naruto estas bien-y solo vio una puño que lo mando al suelo

-Vuelves a decir que soy tuyo y te ira peor-Menma salió huyendo

-El aun no sabe lo que es tenerme a su voluntad-decía Sasuke levantándose

_Love, por que yo te amo asi_

_Oh love, esperare por ti y tu amor_

_Acercate a mi, one love_

_Yo te quiero, yo te quiero_

Cada momento que pasaba con el daba un paso, aun tenían una relación conflictiva pero era ya de menor grado, ahora podrían tener pequeñas conversaciones sin llegar a recibir golpes por ese doncel

-Puedo sentarme aquí-decia Sasuke el cual tomaba asiento en la cafetería delante de Menma

-Ya lo estas haciendo-Menma seguía comiendo

-Veo que ya no te molestas como antes

-Ya da igual

-Entonces-Sasuke se para y se sienta junto al doncel-veo que no te interesara que me siente aquí

-Tu…-Menma estaba enojado pero tenia que calmarse-no importa

_Love, por que yo te amo asi_

_Oh love, esperare por ti y tu amor_

_Acercate a mi, one love_

_Yo te quiero, yo te quiero_

Ambos daban pasos en el corazón del otro y sin darse cuenta ya tenían un lugar en esos corazones

1° Mundo

_I need you_

Sasuke nunca se imagino tener la necesitad de alguien como ese doncel que antes odiaba y con el cual peleaba, ahora todo era diferente, ahora sabia que si lo perdía sufriría

-Menma-Sasuke miraba por la ventana viendo al doncel en su clase de deporte-no se que me has hecho pero se que te necesito

2°Mundo

_You need me_

Desde que Menma conoció a Sasuke al inicio era problemas pero poco a poco el fue ganando un lugar en el corazón del doncel, el cual se daba cuenta poco a poco la necesidad e tener a ese hombre cerca, la necesidad de estar con el

-Sasuke-Menma veía desde lejos como Sasuke lidiaba con varias de sus admiradoras-por alguna razón ya no me pareces tan desagradable y creo que me gusta tu compañía-Menma se toma la cabeza-¿Qué estoy diciendo?-Menma se va

1° Mundo

_Veras que estaremos tu y yo_

Sasuke había decidió que estaría junto a Naruto no durante su tiempo en la escuela, el solo se había autodenominado la pareja de Naruto aun que el no supiera

-Naruto-Sasuke veía a Naruto tratar de bajar unos libros, el estaba lejos en una mesa asi que decidió ayudarle-permíteme ayudarte-le baja su libro

-Gracias

-Recuerda que estoy para ayudarte

2°Mundo

_No lo dudes mas, solo sígueme ahora_

Menma había aceptado que Sasuke estuviera junto a el en algunas ocasiones, eso no le agradaba a Gaara pero eso no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo a Menma

-Puedo sentarme contigo Naruto-Sasuke se había acercado a la mesa que el doncel compartía con Gaara

-No puedes-Gaara quera alejarlo

-Si, toma asiento-Sasuke se sentó junto al doncel, eso molesto a Gaara

1°Mundo

_Love, por que yo te amo asi_

_Oh love, esperare por ti y tu amor_

_Acercate a mi, one love_

_Yo te quiero, yo te quiero_

Sasuke y Naruto pasaban mas tiempo junto, todos eran espectadores de eso, los admiradores del doncel temían acercarse cuando estaba con Sasuke

2°Mundo

_Love, por que yo te amo asi_

_Oh love, esperare por ti y tu amor_

_Acercate a mi, one love_

_Yo te quiero, yo te quiero_

Menma y Sasuke también pasaban tiempo juntos, Gaara se había despegado un poco del doncel, para varios hombres el doncel ahora era mas

Ambos

_Love, por que yo te amo asi_

_Oh love, esperare por ti y tu amor_

_Acercate a mi, one love_

_Yo te quiero, yo te quiero_

Para ambas parejas comenzaba una nueva etapa pero había un par de personas que no estaban


	5. Because I m stupid

**_ watch?v=fUstk0rFCmg (version Español)_**

**_ watch?v=KdgAW2NzvxM (version original-coreano)_**

1° Mundo-Relato de Gaara- Because I´m Stupid

_Por que he sido siempre un estúpido_

_Y se que no hay nadie mas que tu_

_Pero a ti te importa alguien mas_

_Y no sabes lo que siento por ti_

Durante toda mi vida nunca me había enamorado, no hasta que vi a ese doncel, nunca me había atrevido a hablarle, no hasta que el apareció, Sasuke Uchiha se empezó a acercar a ese doncel y no me imaginaba hasta donde llegarías las cosas entre ellos dos

_Quizás ni en sueños tu me has visto a mi_

_Y tus recuerdos no son por mi_

_Pero soy el que te ha visto llorar _

_Y una lagrima cayendo esta_

Se que nunca estuve en los pensamientos de ese doncel pero ahora quiero ser parte de ellos, siempre pensaba en el y aunque la mayoría no se dieran cuenta veía el sufrimiento en sus ojos

_Aun que te vea pasar, soy feliz y aquí voy a estar_

_Aun no sabes que dice el corazón_

_Quiero detenerme y marchar_

Ahora todo es extraño, ese doncel que no permitia que nadie se le acercara dejaba entrar a Sasuke el cual lo había tratado mal, ahora las cosas entre ellos estaba mejor

_Quiero verte solo una vez_

_Mi dolor ya no lo soportare_

_Un te amo esta en mis labios y que no lo vez_

_Hoy de Nuevo es que lloro por ti_

_Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti_

_Baby, te amo, y te espero a ti_

Cada paso que da Sasuke avanza mas con ese doncel y yo parezco retroceder, esto no va nada bien

_Probablemente no me ves así_

_Y tus recuerdos no son por mi_

_Yo que solamente pienso en ti_

_Y me guardo este bello sentir_

Aun que trato de llamar su atención, el solo mira a una persona y es Sasuke, aun no se que le ve pero me molesta que solo el ocupe su atención

_Para mi el amor_

_Es como una cicatriz_

_Que no dejo que cierre y es por tu amor_

_Tu recuerdo es el que mantendré _

Se que el querer que el me ame como quisiera fuera una gran alegría pero no cuando lo miro no veo esa luz como la que hay cuando mira a Sasuke, eso es un poco doloroso

_Esos días en los que te extrañe_

_Y en los que mis brazos no te encontré_

_Nada lograra este corazón_

_Y ahora solo es que lloro mi amor_

_Te extraño y has roto mi ilusión _

_Baby, te amo y grito de emoción_

El ver a ese doncel que robo mi corazón en brazos de otro es doloroso, quiera ser yo pero el no me lo permite

_Nunca mas digas adiós_

_A pesar de que no te pueda hoy abrazar_

_Te necesito y solo dite te quiero_

_Te espero y seguire esperando _

Espero que algún dia se de cuenta de lo que siento por el, lo amo y quiero ser la persona de sus pensamientos, me niego a perderlo, a que el se vaya de mi lado

_Quiero verte una ultima vez _

_Mi dolor ya no lo soportare_

_Un te amo esta en mis labios y que no lo ves_

_Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti_

Se que debería dejarlo ir para que el sea feliz con la persona que el ama pero es algo que no puedo permitirme

_Pienso en ti y asi es que lo hare_

_Y mi corazón muy triste se ve_

_Un te amo esta en mis labios y que no lo ves_

_Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti_

_Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti_

_Baby, te amo y te esperare aquí_

He tomado una decisión mañana encarare a Sasuke y le dire que se aleje de ese doncel al cual amo, que no merece estar con el y solo yo tengo el derecho, yo luchare y espero que ese doncel que amo me acepte

watch?v=rgFV7pnfJG8 (version en español)

watch?v=ecUGvHhIY20 (version original)

2°Mundo-Relato de Gaara- Something Happen To My Heart

_A pesar que yo me dije que no_

_Sigue yendo hacia ti mi corazón_

_No se va rendir ni disminuir_

_Porque mi amor es así_

No se como paso per termine enamorado de mi mejor amigo, al inicio me sentía mal pero poco a poco me di cuenta que este amor podría ser bueno para ambos

_Uno a uno los recuerdos me hacen llorar_

_Descansar esta vez no podre_

_Y se ha vuelto aun mas difícil lo se _

_Y no puedo alejarlos de aquí_

De alguna manera el doncel que yo conocía empezó a desaparecer y ahora pasaba mas tiempo con Sasuke que con su mejor amigo

_Se que mi corazón no se rendirá _

_Aun que sea un idiota_

_Solo hay un lugar en que quiero estar_

_Eres tu la luz de mi soledad_

Cuando conocí a ese doncel, no era muy bien recibido en este lugar pero gracias a el tuve un amigo

_Mis ojos siente dolor de tanto llorar_

_Aun asi ya no puedo parar_

_Y te amo a ti mas, realmente te amo mas_

_Y no puedes decírmelo a mi_

Desde que me di cuenta que lo amo, quise decírselo pero aun no lo considere prudente, que tarde me di cuenta, mientras yo cuidaba eso, Sasuke avanzaba

_Aun cuando extiendo las manos a tu calor_

_Aun que grite tu lejos te vez_

_Sera un amor que se volvió cicatriz _

_Y como puedo borrarlo de mi_

Con Sasuke junto a el me he mas difícil acercarme a el, pasa mas tiempo con Sasuke y hasta llego a defenderlo a costa mia

_Se que mi corazón no se rendirá _

_Aun que sea un idiota_

_Solo hay un lugar en que quiero estar_

_Eres tu la luz de mi soledad_

_Mis ojos siente dolor de tanto llorar_

_Aun asi ya no puedo parar _

_Y te amo a ti mas, realmente te amo mas_

_Y no puedes decírmelo a mi_

Eso fue horrible, que la persona que amas defienda a alguien mas la cual lo trato mal en el pasado

_Y aun que siempre me trato de conformar_

_Admirar tu sonrisa y felicidad_

_Y a donde te vas amor, a donde no estoy yo_

_Y solo lloro por tu amor_

Tal vez debería dejar que sea feliz con quien el elija, puede que sea lo mejor para ambos, buscar nuestra felicidad en otra parte

_Se que mi corzon no se rendirá _

_A pesar de lo duro que es amar_

_Sin tenerte se, no te olvidare_

_Por que dia a dia voy a esperar_

_Es que tu ausencia es un dolor_

_Solo una cosa mas, dime si eres capaz de que tu corazón venga a mi_

_Y no puedes amarme mi _

Quiero convencer con esas palabras pero no puedo, me niego a perder a esa persona apreciada a para mi y mas en manos de una persona como Sasuke, el no lo merece

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado

. .56829?ref=tn_tnmn


End file.
